Ein Seltsamer Fund
by OneLie
Summary: Seltsam...


**Ein seltsamer Fund **

**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G (Hu)  
**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß nicht ... während ich versuche an dieser längeren FF weiterzuschreiben, muss ich mich ständig irgendwas anderem zuwenden ...  
Wenn ich's mir im Nachhinein so überlege müsste eigentlich alles kursiv geschrieben sein ... was denn nun kursiv und was nicht kursiv geschrieben ist ... ergibt eigentlich gar keinen Sinn ... aber umso mehr ich darüber nachdenke um so verwirrender wird es, also lass ich's mal so willkürlich wie es war ;) 

**Inhalt:** Seltsam!!!  
**Disclaimer:** Was muss das nur für ein Machtgefühl sein Sg1 zu besitzen, all diese Möglichkeiten ... ich denke ich würde da verrückt werden ... also, so gesehen, ganz gut das sie nicht mir gehören ... und meine größte Bewunderung den wirklichen Besitzern ;-)   
  
****

__________________________________________________

  
"Carter", brüllte Colonel Jack O'Neill zum erneut in das Funkgerät und wartete auf Antwort, beunruhigt und ungeduldig sah er zu Teal'c und Daniel.  
  
"Sir?", meldete sich knisternd das Funkgerät in seiner Hand.  
  
"Carter? Hatten Wir nicht abgemacht sie sollten bleiben wo sie sind?!", schnaubte Jack wütend, Daniel schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, er sah nicht ein warum Jack sich schon wieder so benahm als säße er neben einer tickenden Bombe, er hatte nicht vor zu gehen, grade jetzt wo er diesen mysteriösen Fund gemacht hatte.  
  
"Wir gehen!", bellte Jack in das Funkgerät, "Daniel hat ...", wollte er eben zu erklären anfangen, als Major Sam Carter ihn unterbrach, "Daniel hat einen Fund gemacht.", warf sie ein, in ihrem Tonfall lag etwas unheimliches, das gesagte klang monoton und so als würde sie etwas wiederholen, oder irgendwo ablesen, das Funkgerät hatte zu rauschen aufgehört was die Sache noch unheimlicher machte.  
  
Jack verzog das Gesicht, wobei sich nicht deuten ließ ob ihm wie Daniel und Teal'c etwas mulmig zumute war, oder ob er sich nur ärgerte von seinem Major unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
"Natürlich hat Danny einen Fund gemacht, das macht er doch immer!", meinte er stutzig  
  
"Hieroglyphen auf einer seltsamen viereckigen Kiste.", warf Sam wieder ein.  
  
Daniel und Jacks Münder klappten synchron auf, bis Jack tief Luft holte und den seinen wieder zuklappen ließ, "Hieroglyphen auf einer seltsamen viereckigen Kiste.", wiederholte er bestätigend, "Das wäre auch nicht das erste mal.", sprach er sich selber Mut zu.  
  
"Sir, ich habe auch etwas gefunden, sie sollten sich das mal ansehen.", Jack sah nun doch etwas verunsichert wieder zu Daniel und Teal'c. Teal'c hob seine Stabwaffe auf und nickte ihm zu und Daniel warf seiner "seltsamen Kiste" einen letzten wehmütigen Blick zu, dann brachen sie auf.  
  
  
  
"Sam?", neugierig schob sich Daniel an seinen Kollegen vorbei zu Sam, die vor ihnen am Boden hockte, die Augen gebannt auf ein halb ausgegrabenes Artefakt gerichtet das vor ihr aus der Erde ragte.  
  
Die viereckige Kiste schien aus Stein, doch die Vorderseite, als solche Daniel sie erkannte war wie der Bildschirm eines Computers auf dem in rasender schnelle ein nicht enden wollender Text ablief.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Daniel und schob seine Brille zurecht, Sam wischte noch etwas erde von der Bildfläche und deutete stumm darauf Daniel begann zu lesen.  
  
_"Was ist es? Der neue John Grisham?! Wir gehen, egal was es ist!"_, las er und drehte sich nach Jack um.  
  
"Das...", stotterte er, "... das scheint uns aufzuzeichnen ...aber ... aber zeitgleich mit dem was sie sagen!"  
  
"Oder sogar etwas verfrüht!", murmelte Sam und wandte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen endlich den anderen zu.  
  
"Wir gehen.", wiederholte Jack, zum wer weiß wievielten male, während er sich, langsam aber doch, ebenfalls der Kiste näherte ...  
  
Sam und Daniel rückten zur Seite und er ging zwischen ihnen in die Hocke um ebenfalls lesen zu können, wie die beiden verstummte er und konzentrierte sich gebannt auf den immer gleich schnell weiterlaufenden Text.  
  
_Nur bei Teal'c, der ja vorher schon stumm daher gestarrt hatte waren keine gravierenden Verhaltensänderungen zu beobachten, er näherte sich den drei im halbkreissitzenden Menschen und beugte sich etwas vor um mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ebenfalls einen Blick auf diesen seltsamen Fund zu machen – Ein Anblick für die Götter!!  
  
_"Stopp!!!!!!!!!!!!!", brüllte Jack plötzlich auf so das Sam und Daniel sich instinktiv zur Seite warfen als wollten sie in Deckung gehen. "ES REICHT!", schrie er und beobachtete verärgert wie der Text auf Großbuchstaben umstieg um seine Wut zur Geltung zu bringen.  
  
Er deutete den Anderen ruhig zu sein, was Sam unwillkürlich schmunzeln ließ, da schließlich er es war der wie ein Irrer herum brüllte.  
  
"Was soll das.", fragte er dann etwas ruhiger an die Kiste gewandt und warf den anderen einen Blick zu der alles einfrieren ließ. Noch eine Weile lief der Text weiter, beschrieb das nichts und das wieder nichts, fachsimpelte über den Luftdruck und widmete sich dann anscheinend doch wieder Jack.  
  
_"Ich bin die Autorin!", las Sam ehrfürchtig vor "Aber ..."  
  
_"Aber ...", tadelnd sah Jack zu Sam die verstummte und nicht weiter vorlas was er sagen wollte... doch der Zwischenwurf hatte zur Folge das er sich selbst nicht mehr erinnern konnte was er sagen wollte, er wusste nur noch das es etwas belangloses gewesen war.  
  
"Was ist eine Autorin?", fragte Teal'c. Daniel sah zu ihm auf, "Eine Autorin ist ..."  
  
_Hilfesuchend wendete sich der Archäologe wieder dem Fund zu, doch der Text konnte ihm nicht einsagen, konnte es nicht, oder wollte es nicht, sagte nur das voraus was passierte, Daniel hatte den Faden völlig verloren...  
  
_"Eine Schriftstellerin!", sagte Sam, Teal'c nickte, das schien ihm etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Also gut Leute, es reicht, der Spuk hat ein Ende, wir gehen!!", meinte Jack selbstsicher.  
  
_Doch er machte keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Denn ich hatte ja die Fäden in der Hand, konnte sie lenken, sie würden nicht mehr so schnell gehen, ich hatte sie hierher gelockt und würde mir noch überlegen was ich mit ihnen anfangen wollte ...  
  
_"Colonel?", fragte Sam, "Denken sie auch was ich denke?"  
  
_Das wäre das erstemal dachte er während er es sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich machte, was sie wohl gerade dachte, es war ihm schleierhaft ... er griff nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten das neben der Kiste lag, russische ... wo die wohl herkamen ... es war wieder wie damals mit Urgo ... keine wirkliche Kontrolle aber irgendwie ... eigentlich rauchte er doch gar nicht ...  
  
_Ende_?  
  
_

© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )


End file.
